


×××HOLiC: Avant-Garde

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bands, Canon Gay Character, Dark Comedy, Fame, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Music, Musicians, Non-Explicit Sex, Oblivious, Rock and Roll, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: At what point does the band cease tolerating Kirishima Roa’s unconventional choices for the sake of his music?
Relationships: Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	×××HOLiC: Avant-Garde

×××HOLiC: Avant-Garde

Author’s Note: Inspired by Royal Demon’s Avant-Garde, from the manga. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Established Roa x Getta.

Summary:

At what point does the band cease tolerating Kirishima Roa’s unconventional choices for the sake of his music?

* * *

He dictated they should perform live with live animals. Romin and Ushiro warily assented.

He ruled there’d be hardcore lyrics. Romin and Ushiro folded.

He issued a proclamation they should perform on stage in revealing leather outfits. Romin shut her eyes and Ushiro capitulated.

Ten years of undignified crap like this! Crap ranging from the eccentric, to the weird, to the full-on ludicrous!

But they come into Roa’s apartment with food to celebrate the new album, finding Getta with his hands in stocks and gagged?

Romin confronted Roa and said enough. “Okay, this is too much! It’s too controversial!”

Her cousin clicked the melon baller he bafflingly held. “Mmmm? What is?”

“This isn’t ‘avant-garde,’ Roa! I get Getta wants representation on RoaRomin’s merch, but this isn’t how to do it! We’re not using this for our album cover! It’s overkill!”

She couldn’t decode the message Getta was trying to communicate through the gag in his mouth. A swear storm, Romin had to believe.

“Album cover? Did you–? Oh no, Romin! This isn’t for the band! You just barged in on us about to have sex!”

Ushiro died, came back a ghost, and somehow died again.

“I’ll just…stop being here right now.” Romin made the “hands off” gesture and inched toward the exit.

“Will you?” Roa laughed at her sarcastically.

Guitarists out of their hair, the singer swept up his and yoinked the ball off Getta.

“You’re a real a-hole,” the drummer hacked.

“Didn’t ch’ya hear Romin? I’m avant-garde!”


End file.
